nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dave Coulier
|birth_place = St. Clair Shores, Michigan, United States |other_names = |occupation = Actor, comedian, impressionist, voice actor |years_active = 1979–present |website = http://www.davecoulier.tv/ |spouse = Jayne Modean (1990-1992) (divorced) }} David Alan "Dave" Coulier (born September 21, 1959) is an American stand-up comedian, impressionist (entertainment), television actor and voice actor, and television host. He is well-known for his role as Joey Gladstone on the American Broadcasting Company sitcom Full House, which ran from 1987 to 1995. Early life Coulier was born in St. Clair Shores, Michigan. He got his start in stand up comedy in high school by impersonating his high school principal and other staff over the PA system. He graduated, in 1977, from Notre Dame High School, in Harper Woods, Michigan. Career Coulier has done extensive voice work for shows including Extreme Ghostbusters, The Real Ghostbusters and Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters (taking over the character of Peter Venkman after Lorenzo Music's departure from the role), Muppet Babies after Howie Mandel left (Baby Animal, Baby Bunsen, Bean Bunny and Uncle Statler and Waldorf, even a pre-teen Janice for one episode), Scooby and Scrappy-Doo, The Jetsons, Rude Dog and the Dweebs, Detention and Teen Titans. From 1984 to 1986, he was also the host of a comedy series on Nickelodeon known as Out of Control. Coulier is most famous for the role of Joey Gladstone on the sitcom Full House. He stayed on the show from 1987 until its cancellation in 1995. He was famous for doing voices and impersonations. In addition to Full House, Coulier appeared on George and Leo and Nick Freno: Licensed Teacher. He has also hosted America's Funniest People with Arleen Sorkin and later with Tawny Kitaen and Opportunity Knocks. Additionally, he was also a voice actor in Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose, and has voiced Felix the Cat on a few occasions. He also put out a solo album called Cut It Out, a self proclaimed tribute to "tank tops and short shorts." In addition to his voice work, Coulier has also taken a few acting parts appearing in the Disney Channel Original Movie's The Thirteenth Year and The Even Stevens Movie (where he had a cameo as a reality show host), as well as the Nickelodeon original movie Shredderman Rules and he wrote and starred in an unaired pilot for FX called Whispers and Balls. He also founded his own children's entertainment company F3 Entertainment, in 2000. In 2003, Coulier appeared on the 3rd season of The Surreal Life. Then in 2006, he appeared on the TV reality show Skating with Celebrities on FOX, where he was paired with Olympic medalist Nancy Kerrigan. They were eliminated on the fourth episode. Currently he is a member of Duck's Breath Mystery Theater touring comedy troupe (which he claims is clean comedy but 'not quite as creepy' as Full House) as well as host of the series Animal Kidding. He was also a Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards host and starred as Mr. Byrd in the TV movie Shredderman Rules, in 2007. On June 2, 2008, Chikara, professional wrestling promotion based in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, announced that Coulier was elected by the Chikara Board of Directors as the new commissioner of the company, a position that he will hold for the following two years until the next election (taking place on May 25, 2010). On September 4, Coulier paired with the world's smallest man, He Pingping, in a tag-team match. Coulier is the successor to former Commissioner and fellow Full House cast member Bob Saget. In 2009, Coulier provided the voice for Bob McKenzie on the Canadian animated series Bob & Doug, based on the SCTV characters Bob and Doug McKenzie. Coulier became the first person other than Rick Moranis to portray the character, as Moranis (who serves as executive producer) was not interested in resuming the part. Coulier says he understands that longtime fans might be skeptical of his take on the role, but he couldn't help jumping at the chance to portray one of his favorite comic characters. "It's huge shoes to fill, stepping into Rick Moranis' shoes. It's such an established, great character and I guess the only thing I have going for me is that it kind of sounds alike and that half of my family is from Canada." His mother's family is from Bathurst, New Brunswick. After the cancellation of Full House in 1995, Coulier struggled to find prominent roles in television and film. After a brief stint in reality TV with The Surreal Life and Skating with Celebrities, Coulier continued to make regular television appearances as the host of shows like America's Funniest People, Animal Kidding and America's Most Talented Kid. He continues to tour the US and Canada as a stand-up comedian, and recently Coulier launched a youth-oriented comedy website, cleanguys.TV. He is currently voicing the role of Bob McKenzie on the Canadian animated series Bob & Doug. The role was originated by Rick Moranis in live action sketches on the sketch comedy series SCTV, but Moranis declined to voice the character in the new series. Personal life Coulier was married for two years to Jayne Modean and has one son named Luc. He was previously involved with Alanis Morissette, but they broke up shortly before she recorded her album, Jagged Little Pill. In a 2008 interview with the Calgary Sun, Coulier admitted to being the ex-boyfriend portrayed in the song You Oughta Know. Filmography DVD Release (Note: There lots more DVD & Video that are not listed. Please see other "Dave Coulier" DVD at IMDb &/or Amazon) Shredderman Rules *Shredderman Rules (2007)-DVD Release Date: August 28, 2007 (Nickelodeon Movies) The Family Holiday *The Family Holiday (2007)-DVD Release Date: November 6, 2007 (PorchLight Home Entertainment): Non-Nickelodeon Movies left|100px Full House DVD List of Full House DVD External links *cleanguys.TV * Category:Live Actor Category:About This Star: Full House